Many cameras, such as the Sony Alpha or RX1000 series, come in small packages with small screens. Such cameras may still be able to render high resolution images, but as understood herein, it can be difficult to see images on the screen in bright light (in the sun) and because the camera images on the screen are too small. Often, the front lens is recessed from the body of the camera and small, making it difficult to inspect for smudges or attached debris. If a flaw in the image is subsequently discovered when, e.g., the camera is relocated into low light or the image downloaded to a large screen device, it is usually impractical or unfeasible to recreate the scene, such as for group photos or summit photo during a hike up a mountain.